Force You To Tell Me
by bitten-by-luv
Summary: onceshot. spoilers 4 3rd book.Max is thinking so Fang talks to her. He's not intent on 'talking'. Max is though. cute n fluffy. R&R plz! PART TWO IS NOW UP! I hope you like it!
1. Forcing or convincing?

**Disclaimer: (sigh) Honest to God. They're JP's. You don't see: By Destiny " on MR3? DO YOU??? Lol. No. you don't.**

Max POV

Sometimes I honestly wondered about the Max Ride bank card. Where did all that money come from? Why did they give this to us? They were trying to _kill_ us for freaking crying out loud!!! So did they say, "Hey. Let's give the mutants a card to keep them alive enough for us to go after them for more fun." I sighed. No. Probably not. But then again… It _was_ Jeb who planted all of that and kept me from dying out there.

But he still betrayed us. Nothing _ever_ takes away the pain of betrayal. _Ever._

"Watcha thinking?" I nearly jumped as Fang sat down on the couch in our hotel room next to me. Yes. Hotel room. I got sick and tire and fed up with sleeping in caves and having ham on a stick. I didn't answer Fang's question. I just kept flipping the Bank card through my fingers over and over again. "Max. I can smell the smoke. Either tell me what's killing your brain or blow us up with it."

I sighed and turned my head slightly to the left to stare at him. "I _do_ like it better when you didn't talk."

He smirked a little. I think. "C'mon Max. Everybody else is sleeping. We should be too. But no. You're sitting on the couch in the dark playing with a bank card. Tell me there isn't anything wrong with that."

"There isn't," I snapped. "I just…" I broke off, realizing that my voice had just cracked. I took a deep breath and it came out shuddering. Fang put his arm slowly around my waist and I leaned into him.

"Max… just tell me," he breathed, his breath tickling my ear. I shook my head.

I didn't exactly understand _why_ I didn't want to tell Fang. I mean, I've known him for all my life, right? I should trust him. But this was not a matter of trust. My pride was on the line. And that plus the fact that I _very much_ liked Fang's arm around me didn't help much. I couldn't even—

"Max?"

"Uh… y-yeah?"

"Tell now. Or I'll _force____you _to tell me." His voice sounded threatening yet, there was something else underneath it. I couldn't place my finger on it. It was something I'd never heard in Fang's tone ever.

"Force me. Ha. By what? Threatening to break up the Flock?" Oops. Bad Max! No unleashing problems on Fang!

"No…" he hissed. Great. I'd made him mad at me. But… that _thing_ in his voice. Nervousness? Nah. Fang couldn't be nervous. He's… Fang. ""Not the Flock. I was thinking more along the lines of this…" Maybe I was right. Whoa. Fang was—

All my thoughts hit a brick wall when I felt Fang's lips on mine. The thoughts sort of bounced back and started flying everywhere.

Fang was kissing me. Again.

Very hesitantly, I began to kiss him back. Was this the right thing to do? Was I even—

No worries. I was kissing Fang. I. Was. Kissing. Fang. Fang. Fang.

He finally pulled back, a small flush on his cheeks. He took a deep breath, as did I, both of us startled out of our minds. "What were you thinking about?" He croaked out hoarsely.

"You," I blurted. My hands came up to smack over my mouth. Had I just said that out loud? From the smirk on Fang's face, I think I did.

"Even before …that?"

"Yes," I squeaked from behind my hands.

Fang gently pulled my hands off of my mouth. "Good to know I'm not the only one whose brain is rendered to smoke by thinking of one person."

He leaned in as if to kiss me again and I pulled back. "What?"

"Alright, if you must know… I've been thinking of you a lot. Mostly you on Valium."

He leaned in again—God, this boy and his hormones—and I leaned back yet again. "Why me on Valium?" I asked.

Fang sighed heavily, pulling me closer to him. "Because you said the one thing that my fourteen year old self has wanted to hear—but at the wrong time."

"Why the wrong time?"

"Because I can't tell if you meant it," he whispered, his voice so soft I wasn't quite sure if I'd heard correctly.

"I… I…" what was I supposed to say? He just admitted that he loved me and I can't even come up with anything to say to him. Or… "I love you." Fang head snapped up to look at me. "And I'm not on drugs right now, I'm not tired at all and my mind is functioning perfectly right now." I added indignantly.

Fang smiled, just a little, but it was enough to light up the entire hotel room. Well—in my point of view. "I love you too," he breathed. He sounded as though he'd just had a ten thousand ton weight lifted off his chest. He met my eyes, smiling a little bit more. "Can I kiss you now?" He asked.

"Maybe I do like you better now that you talk more…" I mused before his lips were crushed to mine. I smiled against his lips, happier than I'd ever felt in my entire life.

Fang loved me. And he meant it.

And I loved him back. I was just too much of a chicken to admit it.

Fang pulled back, sighing. "What are you thinking about _now_ that could possibly blow us to bits?"

I grinned widely at him. "I love you. And you love me. I was just turning that over in my mind. Fang and Max. Max and Fang." I looked back to his face, for I'd looked away while speaking. "It has a ring to it, dontcha think?"

Fang gave me a full blown grin this time. "Yeah. It's got a ring to it. A good one too," he added before going to kiss me again.

**A/N—fluffy. Cute. :) That was fun to write. Review please!!!!!! Lol.**


	2. Definitely a good ring

**Disclaimer: Not mine. It's JP's. CANT SUE ME!!!!**

**Alright…. A couple of people wanted a "sequel" to this, and it's on quite a few alerts, so… here goes nuthin… but m ideas. ;)**

_FOUR WEEKS LATER_

Max POV

I stared at Iggy, moving through the hotel room kitchen effortlessly, as though he were waltzing or something. He pulled out the flour, sugar, frosting… Why did I feel like there should be opera on or something? Instead, playing quietly from the radio was some song by the band OneRepublic. Apparently they were really good, so I bought the CD. Iggy liked it so much that he threatened that if we _ever_ took it out of the kitchen radio; he'd spear us with a knife.

Then get us to the nearest hospital, of course.

"Iggy. How do you _do_ that?" I whined.

He frowned, measuring out the flour. How did he…? "Do _what?_"

"That! Are you sure you're still blind? Or having you been messing with our heads all our lives?"

Iggy threw a handful of flour right at me, hitting me smack in the chest. "I'm making a _cake._"

Indeed he was. "Whoo… newsflash, Igman! _I can see that!_"

Iggy laughed and hurled another handful of flour at me. This time I was off the counter and crouching on the floor as soon as he wound his arm back. The wad of flour, instead, hit _Fang_ smack in the middle of his black T-shirt.

Iggy, realizing that he _hadn't_ hit me, sucked in a breath. "Oops…" he breathed. Talk about understatement of the year.

"Iggy," Fang was visibly restraining himself. "Any explanation as to why you're hurling flour through out kitchen? And why are you making a _cake?"_

Iggy smirked. "Well, Fnick. _You_ know why. But I'm pretty sure Max doesn't. Why don't you…"

"Shut up." Fang cut him off with a harsh whip of his voice. I stood up, picking some flour off the chest of shirt. Fang was staring intently at me. I flicked some of the powdery stuff at him. "Staring," I informed him, hopping back onto the counter. He shook his head, as if just waking up.

After that one night… that kiss… Fang's never been the same. The Flock and I often caught him staring into space sometimes and it's become habit to tell him he's staring at me. He would never notice otherwise, until someone walked in front of him.

Had just a few kisses done this to him?

Amazing. I wonder what more would do…

_Stop that! Don't think like that, stupid!_

**A few hours later. Iggy's baked the cake.**

I watched the rest of the Flock dig into their pieces of cake. It looked delicious, smelled delicious—and my hand still hurt from where Iggy smacked me when he heard me snitching some frosting.

Oh well. I'd had worse. _Definitely worse…_

We were all licking our fingers clean and reaching for seconds when Fang cleared his throat. Everybody fell silent and stopped moving.

Suddenly it felt ... well, _rehearsed_. Like, something big was just about to happen, and everyone else knew what was going on—but me. I had _no_ clue what was happening.

Did Gazzy just stop reaching for another piece?

What's going _on_?!

Fang was standing in front of me. Whoa, how'd he get in front of me without my noticing? Well, this _is_ Fang. Mr. Ghost.

And then he was down on one knee. "Max… I've known you, for my entire life. I've seen your ups, and I've most certainly seen your downs…" Was he doing what I thought he was doing? "And I know it seems a bit early, and we're still, like, sixteen… but…. I love you. And I want you to marry me."

I sat there for a second, stunned as Fang pulled out the diamond ring we found in the subway a month or so ago. _Max!_ Angel forced me a thought. _He's scared! This is the mot he's said… EVER! Just say it! I've seen your thoughts! You and I both know you want to!_

I grinned suddenly. This _was_ what I wanted This was _exactly_ what I wanted. "Duh!" I cried, as though I wasn't surprised that he'd just _proposed _to me, in a kitchen, with flour on the both of us, and the Flock standing there, eating cake.

Fang's face lit up in a smile. I could've sworn the room turned into a supernova right then. He slipped the ring onto my finger and picked me up, hugging me tightly. Whoa! What'd you do with Fang!!!

I froze. "So _this_ is what the cake was for! You little sneak Iggy!" I managed to squirm out of Fang's grasp long enough to punch Iggy in the arm before Fang had me in his embrace yet again.

He whispered in my ear, "_Max and Fang. It has a ring to it _now. I like it."

Yep. I liked _both _rings… if you know what I mean.

**So… was it good? Crappy? Weird? Or just… me??? LOL. I had fun writing this. ****RELIVING FAYTE READERS: I'm working on the next chapter as you guys read THIS!!!!! I PROMISE!!!!!!**


End file.
